Kagome Finds Love Version 2
by Goddess of Death 09
Summary: Yo, This your girl Aya. I have one of my friends that is out of school make this for me. I hope you like what he did. So review so I can tell him what you guys think! Ja
1. KagomeRiku

* * *

~Start of Author's note~

I'm going to do Kagome with guys from Anime, Manga, and TV Shows and books and maybe more. So I hope you like them and tell me what you think ok?

I will say this once _**I KNOW I'M BAD AT SPELLING SO FUCK OFF IF YOU THINK THESE ARE BAD OR SOME OF SHIT !!!! XP**_

Thank you for your time and I hope you like it

Ayashi77

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, Kingdom Hearts

~End of Author's Note~

* * *

Chapter 2

Pairing: Kagome/Riku

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Summary: Lemon

* * *

As soon as Riku located Kagome's bedroom, he slammed the door closed and slid the miko sensuously down his body. Not wanting to risk separation, Kagome wrapped her long legs around Riku's lean waist and encircled her arms around his neck. The kiss that followed was nothing short of spectacular.

Tongues and teeth clashed in a maelstrom of pent up sexual frustration from the evening. Riku backed Kagome against the door and braced his legs to hold her weight as his hands had a mind of their own. They slid underneath her shirt, tickled the sides of her bare torso, and came to rest just below the edge of her bra, under the swell of her breasts. His teeth continued to nip her lips, and then set a path to the corner of her jaw, down her neck to lightly suck and torture her pulse point, until finally, he found the collar of her shirt. Meanwhile, Kagome was arching her back and grinding her jean-covered sex against the hardening bulge in Riku's pants.

Tearing his mouth away from her skin and tugging her shirt up insistently, Riku breathed heavily, "Off. Now," as coherently as possible. Kagome's only response was to lift her arms and untangle her hands from his silver-blue locks. After the garment was thrown across the room, Riku's mouth resumed its journey. He nudged her cleavage with his nose then began sucking and licking the ample swells. With a quick snap, Kagome's bra received the same fate as her shirt. Riku had to back away slightly so he could take in what a vision this topless miko made. Her breasts weren't overly large or too small. _'Perfection,'_ was his only thought as his hands cupped the creamy white orbs while his thumbs lightly teased the rosy tips. When Kagome's head fell back against the wooden door and she let out a deep, throaty moan, Riku decided right then and there that only he was to be the cause of such a delicious sound.

Riku was so enraptured by Kagome's responses that he let out a strangled gasp when his pants dropped to the floor! _'When did she manage that? I believe this calls for punishment.'_"Tsk, tsk, my sneaky Kagome. You will pay for that." Riku decided that if he didn't get away from the door soon, he'd take her right there. In two quick strides, he had deposited the half naked woman on the bed. The scene she made with her hair all mussed and spread across the cream silk sheets was breathtaking. If it weren't for his persistent hard-on, Riku could have spent forever just admiring the beauty of this wonderful woman.

Just then, Kagome sat up on her elbows and pouted, "Riku-kun?" which effectively snapped Riku out of his reverie. The look of pure innocence on her face stirred his blood like no other.

Riku pounced.

Kagome's giggles soon turned into soft, heated moans as her dark lover began stripping the rest of the obstructions from her body. He deliberately took his time unbuttoning, unzipping, and pulling her tight jeans down her hips and thighs, where he stopped to lazily stroke his fingers along the inside. After the jeans were disposed of, he raised an eyebrow at her choice of panty: black, boy-cut booty shorts with a tiny, white rose etched across the crotch. If it was any more possible, his pants were becoming impeccably tighter.

Sensing his hesitation, Kagome followed his line of sight.

"Roses are my favorite flower. They remind me of this field in the Feudal Era that we came across a day prior to the final battle. We knew the next day would be unpredictable in its outcome, but I couldn't help but to stop and smell the roses. Literally. They helped set my soul at ease and calm me so that I could prepare for the next day," whispered Kagome, as she shimmied out of the panties.

Riku moved to lie along side and turned to face her. Kissing her lips gently, he said, "You just may be the most beautiful person I know, inside and out. You have no idea how much I want you right now, vixen."

"Vixen, eh? Much sexier than being called a 'bitch'," replied Kagome mischievously. "This vixen, however, would like her alpha in the same state of undress as her."

Riku replied silkily, "And how do we remedy that situa--," but was cut off when Kagome expertly rolled him onto his back and pulled his shirt from his body, as well as the pants that were dangling down by his feet due to her previous attempt at disrobing him.

She couldn't help but want to drool at the sight of his lean frame and the feel of his firm muscles twitching under her fingertips' exploration. Riku closed his eyes and breathed deeply when she leaned down to circle a pebbled, masculine nipple with her tongue. She played with the other one then began kissing down his tight abdomen and the silver-blue trail of soft curls that began just below his belly button. Toying with the waistband of his blue silk boxers with her fingers, she nipped at the skin of his right hipbone. Riku's eyes were glazed and staring down at his vixen with anticipation, lust, and something he wasn't quite ready to admit yet. Then, she jerked off his boxers in one fluid motion, freeing his hard, thick, nine-inch member. Kagome sucked in a huge breath of air at the sight of his dick. If she wasn't already wet, she sure was now. Just imagining him fucking her brains out with that thing made a gush of liquid heat seep into her panties.

The second Kagome's tongue made contact with his thick mushroom head, Riku's eyes rolled into the back of his head. Her small hands grabbed the base of his shaft and began a slow, pumping motion. She took him all in inch by inch, moving his dick in and out of her hot mouth, while occasionally nipping the head. Not wanting to be outdone, Riku placed Kagome's legs on either side of his face while his vixen continued her mind-blowing suck job.

Riku dug into her wet folds without any warning, causing Kagome to momentarily pause in her ministrations and moan out a throaty, "Rikuuu!" Needless to say, Riku was quite pleased with himself as he tongue fucked her little hole. He couldn't wait for another part of his anatomy, currently occupied by the miko's mouth, to occupy her tight pussy. He licked his way to her clit and sucked long and hard, while Kagome thrashed and sucked even harder on his dick, continuing to pump his shaft vigorously and massage his balls with her dainty little hand.

Kagome was ready to explode. She halted her sucking and slurping and was very pleased to hear the whine from deep within Riku's throat. She wanted Riku's cock to be buried deep within her when they both came.

Kagome repositioned herself so that she was straddling Riku. As they looked deep into each other's eyes, lips only centimeters apart, Kagome whispered, "Fuck me, Riku."

No sooner had the words left her mouth, Kagome found herself under a very horny, key barer. His thick staff was pressed hard into the crease of her thigh, and his arms were wrapped under her shoulders. Lining himself up, Riku groaned when her soft warmth made contact with his aching erection. The thick head of his cock rubbed up against her hardened nub, causing Kagome to thrash wantonly.

"Now, Riku. Please, I need you. I'm yours," exclaimed Kagome desperately.

At her admission, Riku's eyes snapped to hers. Aqua-green met blue. Hips met hips. Riku snapped forward and surged inside Kagome, his thick dick filling her hot, wet hole.

"Oh, Kami. Kagome. So tight, feels so good," Riku rasped. Her inner walls were gripping his cock like a vice-grip, and he hadn't even begun to fuck her yet.

Chuckling lightly, Kagome leaned up to lick his chin and stroke his muscular buttocks. Riku pulled nearly all the way out and pushed forward again. The feeling was electric. Every nerve in their bodies was on fire.

"Yessss…Riku, Please. Harder. Fuck me hard," screamed Kagome when Riku began to pick up the pace. Each time he surged forth, his dick was hitting something deep inside her.

"Like that (thrust), my (thrust) Kagome (thrust)? You belong to me (thrust)," proclaimed Riku as he began to pummel her little body. His balls were slapping noisily against her now as he fucked her hard. The more she screamed for it, the more he increased his dick speed driving in to her. She was helpless as she clung onto his broad shoulders, her breasts pressed tightly up against his slick, sweaty chest.

Abruptly and before Kagome could protest his stopped actions, Riku pulled out and flipped Kagome onto her hands and knees. She looked over her shoulder and opened her mouth, but she never got the chance to speak as Riku pried her legs apart and once again stuffed her dripping, little hole with his hard, pulsing manhood from behind. Kagome arched her back and tried her best to push back into his smooth, angled thrusts. She was moaning and screaming out incoherent and broken syllables of his name.

Riku was in absolute heaven. The spasmodic clenching of Kagome's walls signaled that she was as close as he was to orgasm. Riku gently placed his arms around Kagome and leaned her back to his chest, then sat up to an upright position as he continued to pound into her furiously in long strokes. One of his large hands occupied her left breast as he cupped and pinched her hard nipple. The other hand held her hip steady at first, then slid across and down to massage her clit. He quickened the pace of his fingers in time with his intense pelvic motions.

"Cum with me, Kagome," whispered Riku as he sucked on her earlobe and then lightly nibbled on the juncture of her shoulder and neck.

With a scream and Kagome saw stars.

Behind her tightly closed eyes, lights flashed and a wave of euphoria descended on her. She felt her juices rush forward to coat Riku's still thrusting cock. Then, Riku stiffened and held her hips to his as she felt him shoot his load deep into her womb. She had never felt so fulfilled in her life. Kagome felt completely sated and couldn't wipe the sickly sweet, lazy smile off her face as she clung to Riku by his forearms.

Riku was in his own utopia as his cock continued to pulse and release his cum inside of her body.  
They collapsed to the side onto the bed in a tangled mess of limbs, sweat, and body fluids, still loosely connected. Kagome turned to face him and said, "Wow. That was…"

"Incredible?" provided Riku as he stroked the side of her face and kissed her forehead. "I've never had an experience quite like that." He laid a kiss to her nose

"It has never wanted to be like this with an other female before; however, your strength and power as a miko was probably enough to initiate a marking," explained Riku, while he noticed Kagome's hand stroking his abdomen and casually moving south.

"So… I didn't wear out my big, key bearer, did I?" purred Kagome, then she licked his lips.

Riku rolled onto his back, pulling Kagome down in one smooth thrust onto his reanimated cock. "I hope that answers your question. Although, this time, I want to watch you r-ride me while I lavish and love those beautiful tits," cooed Riku, only stuttering when Kagome gave her hips a seductive swivel.

"Kami, that mouth of yours is going to get me in trouble, Riku-kun!" Kagome playfully chided with a wink. She shivered in delight remembering just how much pleasure that mouth had caused.  
_'Riku-kun, what are you doing to me?'_ was her only fleeting thought as Riku leaned up to pull a rosy nipple into his mouth and raise his hips off the bed.

* * *

Me: So did you guys like it?

Kagome: So me and Riku?

Me: Yup you and Riku.

Kagome: Does Riku know do this?

Riku: Know do what?

Me: RIKU! ~Strat jumping aroung~

Kagome: That the story is about you and me

Riku: Nope. Didn't know.

Me: Hey you two!

Kagome & Riku: What?

Me: Can you guys say it?

Kagome & Riku: Please review

Me: Oh, for the next one I may do Kagome/Suzaku cause I think they are cute. So do you want soft and fulffy or hardcore?

Thank You to Kage Otome to telling me that same parts was not change. This was going to be a Kurama/Kagome but I asked for a Riku/Kagome and he toke out Rama name and put Riku. Sorry! XD


	2. KagomeSephiroth

**I DON'T OWN THEM! THANK YOU**

* * *

She didn't know how she got here and that she knew it was wrong because of who they were. But she could not stop herself from moaning out his name. She was to be pure her whole life but she had

blood on her hands from all the times she saved the world but now she didn't care she was with the man she loved. He may never said it to her and he may act cold when they was around people but

he showed it in the way he touched her, kissed her, and make love to her. He was he knight in black, her SOLDIER, and her one thing that makes her wants to live. She know it would s end between

them and he would die soon and she be right behind him, so she can always be with him

Their bodies moved as one, sweat rolled down her chest as he moved inside of her making her feel alive.

"Please love, I won't break! Go faster" She yelled out when he start to slow down

"Are you sure?" he asked "Yes and showing me what it means to be alive" She said as she moans when he start pounding in to her body. "Tell me how it feels" he said as he slows down then speeds

up. "AH… It feels sooooo good! Don't stop!" She pants out "God you, so tight, feel so good!" he growl out.

"Please. Harder. Fuck me hard!" she said throwing her head back "Like that (thrust), my (thrust) love (thrust)? You belong to me (thrust)" He said as he pound in to her body

The spasmodic clenching of her walls signaled that she was as close as he was to orgasm. He gently placed his arms around her and leaned her back to his chest, then sat up to an upright position as

he continued to pound into her furiously in long strokes. One of his large hands occupied her left breast as he cupped and pinched her hard nipple. The other hand held her hip steady at first, then slid

across and down to massage her clit. He quickened the pace of his fingers in time with his intense pelvic motions.

"Cum with me, koi," whispered he as he sucked on her earlobe and then lightly nibbled on the juncture of her shoulder and neck.

With a scream "Sephiroth!" she saw stars.

* * *

Yo! What up everyone? I have updated this story in a long time so I hope you like it!

You know it's a bit funny I was going to type up the ending for my one-shot turned short story. When I start to make this

So Review

Ja


	3. KagomeSuzaku

* * *

Chapter 2

Pairing: Kagome/Suzaku

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Summary: Lemon

* * *

In the dark hallways of the Britannian Imperial Family home two shadow was casted on the ground. "We should stop" a voice whispered. "Why?" a seconded voice whispered "What if someone sees us?" it said back "I don't care." The clouds part and now the moon can be seen. The moonlight flows thought the window and now you can see that the voices are Suzaku Kururugi and Kagome vi Britannia. "Wait Suzaku we …" she starts to say when Suzaku kissed her again and started to move down to her neck.

He tilled kisses down to her shoulder where he could feel her pulse race when he licked and nip her shoulder. Whimpers and soft moans could be heard flowing down the hall coming from her mouth. "Kagome…" "Yes?" "Let me make love to you" Suzaku said but didn't wait for her to answer before he's hands was pulling the front of her dress up. He slipped his hand in her panties. "Ahh … No Sto…" Kagome try to say but by his fingers rubbed and pinched her clit, enticing moans from the very well pleased woman.

She gasped and threw her head back, letting him maneuver her body. His finger dipped inside and he groaned at how wet she actually was. He closed his eyes at her cry, not wanting to lose control. His mouth sucked on her neck as he pleasured her. Her hands gripped his hair, running through and massaging his scalp.

"Do you still want me to stop _Ka Go Me_?" Suzaku whispered in her ear as he pulled her down the hall to her room.

When they got in Kagome's room Suzaku picked her and put her on the bed and pulled off her dress. When he looked down at he saw that she couldn't speak, only moan and pant in pleasure boosted his ego. She was beautiful, laying there with a blush on her cheeks. Her body writhed against his; letting him take the pleasure he wanted while trusting him to give her some as well. He smiled as he looked into her lust hazed eyes.

They were unfocused and half-lidded her mouth open and spilling little mews and broken pieces of his name. He climbed down her body, kissing and licking her skin. He waited until he held her eyes with his own before giving her womanhood a small kiss. Using his fingers, he spread her open before dragging his tongue up the slit. His hands held her hips down as she bucked against his mouth. She was so responsive toward him.

It didn't take much before she came and he had to admit, she tasted wonderful. His arousal was throbbing painfully in his pants and he needed to be within her. He needed his love. Her nimble hands unzipped his pants, digging inside to free his dick. His breath hissed as she drug her hand upward. Later he would allow her to touch him but right now, he couldn't wait anymore.

"Relax my love."

His dark green eyes stared into her blue, watching the emotions as he fitted himself against her. He slowly entered her soft body, trying hard not to hurt her. It had taken so much just to get the mushroom shaped head inside. Rocking his body, he entered her a little at a time.

He loved her eyes, they were so expressive. With every emotion, her eyes would change color which made her the WORST liar around. Good thing for him that she has never once lied to him. He kissed her tears away, thanking every god that she didn't cry out, although she did abuse her bottom lip. His words of endearment and praise, the soft strokes on her skin helped to relax her. There was a hiss of both pleasure and pain as her nails bit into his skin.

"Relax."

She took deep breaths, listening to his voice and relaxing slowly. Her eyes shot open and stared into his as he thrust into her body. She had never thought it would feel like this. At first, she wanted him to just stop and she would swear off sex. It had hurt but as she did relax, it didn't hurt as badly. Her mouth spilled out soft moans as pleasure swept through her body. Kagome couldn't help but stare into his eyes as they made love, couldn't help but fall even deeper in love with this man.

She closed her eyes, falling into the feelings he was creating with his body. Every thrust lightened her heart and every groan that spilled from his lips made lust shoot throughout her body. Her legs wrapped around his slim hips, allowing his to dive deeper into her body.

"I love you." She kept whispering to him.

"I love you too" He whispered back to her. Suzaku thrust a few more before he whispered in Kagome's ear "Cum for me"

"SUZAKU" Kagome screamed ecstasy


End file.
